omg8332fandomcom-20200213-history
Omg8332 Wiki
Welcome to OMG8332 In this thread lies a single universe. This document is your guide-book and archives for your stay there. It started as a silly series of threads started in the /chat/ section of Ponychan, it shifted to a more serious tone about two dozen threads in. It later shifted over to /rp/ where it resides today. It has now moved on to have had more then 75 threads and quickly counting, resulting in more then 30,000 posts in its history. In its absolutely ridiculous nature, it is the crossover to end all crossovers, having seen characters come from a dozen or so properties (and some not from any) just to answer the question of 'what if?' You are that next 'what if.' Keep in mind that the Crossroads Bar and Grill has a more tenuous nature then the rest of the area. You can interact in there even without joining and chill out with cast that are around. If you really do want to join, then make a post letting us know how you got there or (even better) check our New Players Guide. Try to keep an eye on recent events when you do. It's also strongly recommended you look back on the thread's history and the world's nature and condition. Enjoy your stay and good luck. You're going to need it. How the fudge did I end up here? Good Question. Glad you asked. You see, 100s of thousands of years ago, the precursors built an installation deep underground on this world with a massive slipspace drive. They sent a whole planet through slipspace. However, the drive was so powerful, that it ripped a hole in the barriers between dimensions, landing the planet where it is now and permanently damaging the Barrier. On top of this, there is a nexus of highly potent magical energy near Ponyville. This often causes breaches in space time (often of the one-way variety) in which all these peoples fall in through. Unless you're a native, this is probably how you got here. On thread Canon and the Canon of other RPs The canon of our roleplay is independent of the canon of other roleplays. Relationships formed in other roleplays will not carry over. We’re in our own little world here. The Fluttershy or the Trixie you knew there isn't here. You will have to start fresh. Joining and Post Format. Now that you have a bit of history on our threads, you're probably wondering how to join. It's simple really. For off-worlders (Non pony characters from another universe) you can use the nexus as a simple plot device for easy access. I will priovide a few examples of a standard introduction post, just to make things easier, and to provide a standard of our post format. So-and-so woke up just outside of Ponyville. It was a colorful place with all kinds of trees and animals running about. "Where am I?" He asked, as he stood up and began to walk. Eventually he came across a town where he could see ponies of all sizes and colors walking around, talking, and doing all sorts of other things. He was confused, but continued walking anyway. He approached one of the creatures and asked "Hey, can you talk? Where am I?" That was an example of a standard off-worlder introduction. Feel free to mix it up and deviate from that template, or add on to it, but that is the basic standard for a character not originally from Equestria. So-and-so finally arrived in Ponyville after their long trip from -TOWN NAME-. They happily strolled into town square, looking for somewhere to stay while they were in Ponyville. And that was a basic example of and Equestrian character introduction. Now for a bit of information on actually joining in, and using standard post format. You can join in any time, but you must make in intro post. Any posts prior to your introduction will be directed to the 4th Wall Theater and will be counted as non-canon. Our post format doesn't really have any rules at all, but please try to keep posts an acceptable length. Don't simply put "He did this." or "They said that". Try to be descriptive, let others know how your character is actually feeling, and try to tell exactly how they react to their situation. 'She smiled brightly and had a cheery tone in her voice "That sounds wonderful! I can't wait!" She giggled a bit and did a small hop in excitement.' I'm not saying you have to write a text-wall, but please, try to keep things fair in length. Original RECAP The original Google Docs file can be found over here. It still has a lot of info that hasn't migrated over here. Feel free to help with that. Important Pages *The 4th Wall Theater *Characters *The Shipping Wall *History *Places *World *Pesterchum *Forums Latest activity Category:Browse